With improved connectivity and access of computers and other devices to various networks, it has become commonplace for different programs, or clients, to share access to the same information, such as data objects. Sharing of data objects enables the sharing of information in real-time across multiple, disparate clients, such as machines that are running multiple pieces of technology. With the sharing of data objects comes the inevitable issue of access to the data objects, including who is allowed to modify the data and what modifications are allowed. In order to track the modifications, applications running on different machines maintain active communications sessions with a central machine that managers data truth and/or with other machines that are accessing the data.